Thank You, Hinata
by Seibri-Senju
Summary: Hinata thinks back to her and Kurenai's talk about the brunette leaving the village. My first time skip fanfic. R&R please'ttebayo!


Thank You... Hinata

_A/N: for the record I'm not really into the whole Naruto/Hinata thing just thought it fit since it was a time skip like when they're all eighteen and out of the house. Now this is basically a theoretical fan fiction so you know no spoilers or anything like that in here... so enjoy. _

"Kurenai-Sensei you don't have to go..." Hinata said in her sleep. She suddenly awoke to find she was in her dark bedroom next to Naruto. She put her hand on her cheek and felt tear trails. She had another dream (or nightmare) about her sensei leaving the village again. It was horrible and Hinata couldn't stop thinking about it. She closed her eyes and reluctantly remembered what happened.

FLASHBACK~

"_Kurenai-Sensei please don't do this!" Hinata yelled desperately. She had just found out that Kurenai was planning to leave with her son, Asuma junior. He was only three years of age and didn't know what was going on. Kurenai was packing her and A.J.'s things and still didn't say a word. "You know you can't go. What about Shikamaru's promise for your child?" _

_Kurenai stopped packing for a few seconds and returned to the task. "It's not like I'm leaving for good, Hinata, I just have a lot on my mind right now. Besides I told you I would be back when Asuma is old enough to be trained as a ninja..." _

"_But-" _

"_Hinata, please, I don't want to hear this right now!" Kurenai stopped and looked at Hinata who was now trembling slightly. "Hinata I..." _

_Now the violet haired girl had tears going down her face. _

_The crimson-eyed brunette stepped forward but Hinata took a step back. "I'm sorry... Hinata I didn't mean it..."_

_Hinata tried to hold it back but she couldn't anymore. She started crying, no, weeping like she would have when she was younger. She covered her face with her hands and kept on. _

_Kurenai felt guilty. She knew that Hinata looked up to her like a big sister. Especially since she didn't have her father or the fact that Neji hated the young woman._

"_Mommy? Why is Hinata-San crying?" The three-year-old said curiously concerned. _

"_Not now, Asu..." Kurenai said quiet and coolly as she put her arms around the violet-hair. _

"_Shhh... Hinata, its okay. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it... It's like I said before I've got a lot on my mind, but I'll be back when Asuma's old enough to be trained... It's not like I'll be gone forever..."_

_Hinata only cried more. She was embarrassed that she was acting like this but she couldn't help it. It's not as though she wanted to resort to this but there was no other choice. It was either suck it up and let Kurenai do what she wanted or this... At least this way she could hug her sensei and not be embarrassed seeing as how she was a grown woman now. "Kurenai-Sensei... I'm sorry I... I'm acting like this. It's been so long since I have. But I'm setting a bad example for your son." Hinata said slowly recovering. She and Kurenai slowly got to their feet._

"_It's alright Hinata... I shouldn't have yelled at you like that... I know you don't have anybody else... that's why I'm still hesitant about this... It's the reason why I haven't told anybody about this. Except you that is..."_

"_I-It's okay... I mean, you should be the one to make the decision for yourself, Sensei, if you think this is right for you and your son then you need to go..." _

"_Hinata are you sure? Because, now that I think about it, I don't need to go..."_

_END FLASHBACK~_

Hinata slightly smiled and wiped away the tears from her eyes. "Sensei... I'm really happy for you..." She whispered as she laid down back beside Naruto.

_MEANWHILE~_

Kurenai was walking down a dirt path with a suitcase in each hand. A.J. had fallen asleep and was now being carried on the brunettes back. Kurenai stopped and looked back behind crimson eyes glowed in dark, wordless night with mixed feelings of happiness and sadness as she looked back. Tears welled up in her eyes. Smiling, she whispered, "Thank you... Hinata..." and she continued on her way.


End file.
